Tentando al Amor
by Sharon Stephanie Cullen Black
Summary: Me perdí en sus ojos azules,aunque la rabia estaba dentro de mi hace un momento,esta pareció desaparecer y dar paso a este gran sentimiento ¿Acaso Peter era el chico que había esperando durante tanto tiempo?¿Acaso me había enamorado del rey Peter?.
1. Prefacio

Los personajes no me pertenecen son del escritora de Las Crónicas de Narnia, a mi me pertenece solo la trama

* * *

Summary: Me perdí en sus ojos azules, aunque la rabia estaba dentro de mí hace un momento, esta pareció desaparecer y dar paso a este gran sentimiento... ¿Acaso Peter era el chico que había esperando durante tanto tiempo? ¿Acaso me había enamorado del rey Peter El Magnífico?...Imposible...

* * *

_Prefacio_

_No recordaba mucho mi niñez, sabia que me habían raptado al nacer y que un hechizo había caído en mi,_

_prohibiéndome salir de la gran alcoba en donde estaba y aunque esperaba la muerte, _

_nunca llegaría, ya que mi vida estaba cronológicamente parada, no entendía si, alguna profecía se debía cumplir o algo así, _

_solo entendí que luego de mucho tiempo, cuando el cuerno de la Reina Susan sonó, era libre.._

_Era un hecho, los verdadero reyes y reinas de Narnia, habían regresado, lo que creía falso, era verdad, era simplemente sorprendente…_

_Aunque no comprendía ¿Por qué se habían marchado?..._

_Al reencontrarme con Caspian X mi hermano mayor, descubrí que teníamos muchas cosas que vivir y descubrir juntos..._

_La curiosidad se apodero de mi al bajar, de mi alcoba en el castillo y encontrarme con ellos, en la sala…_

_-Me alegra mucho volver a verte-saludo Aslan, eso me confundió mucho ¿Cuándo me había conocido?_

_-Gracias su majestad-le conteste dándole una sonrisa, me acerque y le toque la gran melena..._

_Dos chicas y un chico, me miraban extraños, me voltie al escuchar la voz de mi hermano llamarme, _

_ahí fue, donde mis ojos verdes, se encontraron con los azules, del acompañante de mi hermano…_

_El sonrojo llego a mis mejillas, a tal encuentro, quite la mirada apenada y mire a Aslan, _

_el cual había notado lo sucedido…Tal vez el sabia algo que yo no… _


	2. Libertad

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son del escrito de Las Crónicas de Narnia, a mi solo me pertenece la trama, por lo que se requiere mi permiso para poder hacer con ella lo que sea...No al plagio_**

* * *

Primer Cap: Libertad

Mire aburridamente, por la vieja ventanilla, suspirando... añorando ser libre, aunque sabía y estaba segura de que seria imposible para mí. No entendía cuanto había pasado desde que mis secuestradores me habían encerrado al cumplir los 16, luego de haber pasado la etapa de la histeria, decidí esperar la muerte, no contaba con agua, ni mucho menos pan, aparte era notorio que no saldría de allí por lo que tal vez, el envejecimiento se hiciera presente...Pero nada, llevaba años ahí y nada, seguía aparentando los mismos 16 años, mi cara no cambiaba, me encontraba bastante fuerte y saludable... Algo definitivamente estaba mal aquí, ya debería ser un cadáver empolvado... La noche había llegado, lo sabia porque la habitación quedo a oscuras, solo alumbrado por la pequeña luz luna que se asomaba por las ventanillas...

Acaso esto nunca se terminaría?, no me moví de la ventana y menos al notar, tal escándalo afuera...Me sorprendió Narnia siempre había sido un lugar tranquilo, a excepción por las décadas en donde los Reyes no gobernaban según los libros, en fin todo paso muy rápido...un gran silbido del cuerno de la Reina Susan, anuló aquellas persecuciones...

Algo pasó ahí, el piso comenzó a moverse, al igual que todo a mí alrededor, era como un terremoto o algo así, no creía mucho en los narnianos, pero eso era porque jamás había visto ninguno.

Por lo que me sorprendió, que de un momento a otro, de una esquina oscura, saliera una sombra, pequeña, un tanto redondeado hacia a mi...era...un ¿Cástor?

Fruncí el ceño, hace mucho no hablaba...-Okey...¿ahora el encierro me hace ver alucinaciones?- mi voz me sonaba rara hasta a mi...

El castor negó mientras sonreía, -Eres libre, el silbido para el llamado de la reina Susan se ha dado...puedes irte, refugiarse y esperar a que las cosas se tranquilicen en tu pueblo, para así poderte reunirte con tu hermano, Caspian- Dios yo tenia un hermano? Ni enteraba, pero aun así era bueno saberlo, me levante de donde estaba, mientras me acercaba al castor y me arrodillaba ante el, mirándole con curiosidad...

-Eres un...Narniano-asegure mirándole aun, no me resistir y pase mi mano por el pelaje de su cabeza.

-Y tu una Telmarino-aseguró irónicamente-Vamos, no hay mucho tiempo para ir a nuestro refugio-aseguro al escuchar de nuevo la gran persecución que se daba afuera.

Yo simplemente asentía, no sabia si estaba errada o no, pero no creía, el Señor castor, se veía amable y para mi que tenia información que me interesaría...Y uno que sabe, tal vez ese castor me conocía mas de lo que yo pensaba y me podría ayudar a orientarme.

Al salir pude ver como muchos caballos corrían, mi pueblo al parecer estaba rastreando algo o a alguien, el castor jalo de mi vestido rosa y me hizo seguirle, apurando el paso... Cuando nos encontramos fuera de aquella, zona de combate, caminamos solo un poco mas...Y así llegamos a una pequeña choza, echa de ramas...

-Pasa, adentro nos espera una gran comida, al igual que una gran charla-me aseguro, agache la cabeza al pasar por aquella pequeña puerta, adentro todo era tan rústico, aparte olía delicioso, suspiró, eso era un gran hogar...

-Siéntate cariño, que enseguida te sirvo un poco de sopa-me sonrió quien yo aseguraba era la esposa del castor, vi como se abrazaban y luego el se sentaba, en la mesa, así que hice lo que me dijeron, me senté a un lado del castor, con mi mirada clavada en la mesa y mis manos se movían nerviosa mente.

-Lo mejor que puedes hacer en este momento, es calmarte-me aseguro-Tranquila Aslan hará que todo este bien...Aparte, los grandes reyes, por fin volverán y de nuevo la paz se restaura en Narnia-abrí mis ojos de par en par...

-Entonces, todo lo que he leído y estudiado estos años es verdad?-pregunte emocionada-¿¡Aslan existe!-reí-Todos los Pevensi, la bruja... Todo-suspire lo ultimo...

Los castores me miraban divertidos...la chica trajo un plato de sopa, le sonreí en agradecimiento...aunque lo que menos deseaba era comer en aquel momento, la curiosidad me carcomía...

-Veo, que estas enterada de todo eso no?-pregunto-Creo que Aslan, no se equivoco, eres especial-me aseguro ella mientras servía el plato de su esposo y de ultimo el suyo, sentándose en la mesa con nosotros...

-Aslan que?-pregunte desorientada.

-Llego la hora de explicarte algunas cosas, las demás te las dirá el personalmente-me dijo el castor, empecé a comer de la sopa con verduras, no estaba mal...

La curiosidad me envolvía, cada vez mis nuevos amigos le ponían más suspenso y no soltaba nada, tal vez al final de cuentas, siempre tuve un ángel de la guarda...

Caspian Pov:

-Lo que vamos a hacer...-dijimos Peter y yo al mismo tiempo, era mas que todo costumbre de mi parte, pero sabia que aquí el que mandaba era el y no yo, sobretodo que ese ejercito tan dedicado y apasionado por su Narnia, le pertenecía, por lo que al ver su mirada asesina asentí, para dejarle continuar...

-Cuantos mas morirán Peter?-dijo Susan-Esta no es una guerra en la que decides quien cae primero, trata de pensar coherentemente-le aconsejo. Le mire a sus claros ojos, no pude evitar quedarme embobado, mirándole..

-Si no intentamos, nunca sabremos que hubiera pasado-aseguro-Esto va por Narnia, por Aslan y por nuestro pueblo, no me importaría perder la vida por todo aquello que apreció...-wow eso si no me lo esperaba de Peter, se veía buen chico.

Después de que su Plan fuera fallido por mi culpa, note su trato hostil y su enfado, le comprendía...pero en ese momento actúe sin pensar, no era mi intención perder a casi media tropa...

Edmun Pov:

Tuve un mal presentimiento y corrí luego de Peter al escuchar aquella maldita voz, que me había dejado como traidor una vez, La Bruja Blanca, corrí por detrás de aquel duro bloque de hielo, así ella no me vería y me trataría de parar con sus mentiras...

-Solo necesito una gota Peter-le dije sacando su mano, y mierda! Peter no hacia nada, saque mi espada y se la incruste con un ágil movimiento, al grueso cristal, el cual se rompió en mil pedazos...Peter se sorprendió al mirarme, sabía que el no tenia la culpa si no Caspian...aun así estaba bastante molesto.

-Si si, ya se lo tenias controlado-le dije sarcásticamente, para luego salir enfurruñado de aquel lugar, y comenzar a caminar por el bosque.

Me encontré con mi hermana menor, Lucy, quien tenia su vista en aquel otro lado del bosque, el cual no podíamos cruzar, si no que tendríamos que rodearlo y estaría algo lejos. Ahí fue donde ella le había visto, no sabia porque, de nuevo mis hermanos no le creyeron, pero yo si, la ultima vez que no le creí a Lucy, quede como un idiota.

-Edmun-me llamo su voz, me senté a su lado, abrazándole-Lo vi de nuevo.

-Te creo-le asegure-Tranquila, pronto vendrá...o algo así, sabes que a el le gusta siempre, sorprendernos-le sonreí.

-Edmun!, Lucy!-escuche la voz preocupada de Susan, seguro se había dando cuenta de lo de la Bruja...

-Vamos Lucy, tenemos que ir, prometo tratar de convencerlos para que vayas a traerlo-le dije y sus ojos se llenaron de ilusión y me abrazo mas fuerte. -Gracias!-se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia Susan. Yo seguí su ejemplo y le seguí, algo cansado, la verdad ahí vendrían las discusiones, mas por lo que acababa de pasar.

Peter Pov

Aunque estaba inmóvil, ante la gran Bruja, estaba seguro de que no era buena idea, pero parecía invalido o algo así...porque no podía reaccionar...

Vi como un espada atravesó el cristal, el cual se hizo mil pedazos...dejándome ver a Edmun, otra vez me había ayudado...

-Si si, ya se lo tenías controlado-me dijo en tono sarcástico, podía entender que estaba enfadado...

Se fue sin decir nada mas, mientras me volteé a ver a Caspia, asesinándolo con la mirada, si tan solo me dejaran lo mataría a golpes,¿acaso era tanto pedir que hiciera algo por el bien de Narnia?, arruinaba mis planes, definitivamente no podía estar mas cerca de el, gracias a Dios Susan interrumpió...

-¿Acaso están locos?-nos regaño ash lo que menos quería era escucharla

-Dile al niño príncipe que deje de hacer estupideces-dije en tono brusco, mientras me alejaba.

En mi mente solo rondaba algo: una batalla grande se aproximaba y si Caspian no podía de su parte, no saldríamos vivos de ella..


	3. PresentacionesPeter Pov

_Los personajes no me pertenecen son del escritor de Las Crónicas de Narnia...**El personaje de Elizabeth ME PERTENECE, por lo que deben contar con mi autorización para hacer lo que deseen con ella.**_

**_

* * *

_**

_Peter Pov:_

Era imposible, nos íbamos de mi Narnia por un tiempo y todo era un caos, los Telmarinos se habían apoderado, de nuestras tierras...

Luego de algunos días, nos encontramos con Caspian X, no me agradaba y mucho mas por la química que tenia el con mi hermana, Susan..

Al terminar la pelea y ganar, con la ayuda de Aslan, todo volvió a la normalidad, ya no habían animales salvajes, si no animales parlantes... me gustaba ver todo así, valía la pena arriesgar mi vida, por aquella tierra tan hermosa...

-Se quedaran en el castillo, mientras que Cair Paravel sea reconstruido de nuevo- asentí, aunque no me parecía muy buena idea, Aslan lo noto por lo que pidió hablar conmigo a solas, asentí y le seguí... comenzamos a caminar por el bosque.

-¿Que te molesta Peter?-rompió el silencio y se detuvo, levantando su cabeza mirándome fijamente.

-Caspian, no me gusta el acercamiento que hay entre el y Susan...no se porque pero no me parece-conteste apenado...

-Es normal que no te agradó, pero tienes que entender que Susan creció, y ya es consiente de sus decisiones, además, Caspian es un buen chico...y que se yo, puede que en el castillo allá una sorpresa para ti-fruncí el ceño.

-Tratare-conteste vencido- ¿y que tipo de sorpresa?- pregunte un tanto confundido.

Aslan rió-Eso te tocara verlo con tus propios ojos- contesto, con misterio.

-Esta bien- y así nos dirigimos al castillo de Miraz, en donde ya nos esperaban mis hermanos y Caspian.

Decidí ir y hablar con Caspian, al despacho, sobre los planos del castillo de Cair Paravel, mis hermanos, decidieron quedarse en la sala charlando con Aslan, escuchaba sus risas...

Al terminar la conversación, Caspian y yo, nos habíamos acercado mas, en el sentido de que ya no me caía tan mal, nos dirigimos intercambiando opiniones sobre el reinado, a la sala, ahí de espaldas a nosotros había una hermosa chica, su cabello era rojizo y su tez pálida, escuchaba lo que Aslan le decía, mientras mis hermanos estaban algo extrañados.

-Eli-le llamo Caspian, ella se volvió con una gran sonrisa, quede impactado con su belleza, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, que eran verdes tirando a gris, su sonrisa era blanca y perfecta...

Un leve sonrojo, se poso en sus mejillas, mientras que al notarse ella de eso, quito la mirada y la dirigió a Aslan, el cual nos miraba expectante, al parecer se había dado cuenta de lo sucedido.

-Elizabeth-le llamo de nuevo Caspian-ven aquí, para presentarte-se le acerco y le tomo la mano, extrañamente esos dos tenían algo similar, pero no sabia en si que era...

-N-no creo que sea necesario, los reyes y reinas, tendrán cosas mas importantes que conocerme- su voz era algo tímida, mientras que Caspian le miraba reprochadoramente.

-Te equivocas, Eli; en este momento ellos desean conocerte...ten confianza-Aslan se le acerco y ella paso su mano por su cabeza...

Ella asintió a lo que el, le había dicho, así que Caspian prosiguió.

-Elizabeth, te presento a Susan, Peter, Edmun y Lucy Pevensi, reyes de Narnia- el nos presento a cada uno, ella nos regalo una apenada sonrisa-Chicos, ella es mi hermana menor-okay, eso si que no me lo esperaba para nada, ¿su hermana menor?, pero como era que Miraz, no le había asesinado...

-A Elizabeth, le raptaron al nacer, el pueblo de la bruja Blanca, con tal de traer de vuelta a su líder, pensaban que si esperaban a que ella estuviera en momento perfecto, le darían su sangre a la bruja, para que esta pudiera regresar...-explico Aslan.

-¿Pero como fue que no le mataron y en contrario hicieron, que Caspian casi le diera la gota de sangre?-pregunte interesado, en el tema. Sus ojos se posaron en mí, estaba bastante abierto y dilatado de la sorpresa.

-¡Tu! ¿En que pensabas?, ¡acaso no sabes lo mucho que costo matarla y la querías traer de vuelta!-le reclamo a su hermano, el negó apenado.

-Fue un error y no hice nada-admitió-en realidad fue una trampa-reconoció apenado.

-En realidad Peter, yo estuve protegiéndola, y lo que se les olvido al pueblo de la Bruja, es que solo una cosa podría liberar a Elizabeth y eso era el cuerno de la reina Susan, el cual toco Caspian...- Aslan encajo todo, así que por eso El se había ausentado también un poco...

-¡Entonces, mi cuerno te libero...Genial!-dijo Susan-Bienvenida Elizabeth-le abrazo, luego Lucy hizo lo mismo lo que me sorprendió y me dio un tanto de celos fue la actitud de Edmun.

-Bienvenida, hermosa dama-le abrazo y deposito un suave beso en su mejilla...

-Olvídalo Edmun, demasiado grande para ti-bromeó Susan...la chica se sonrojo, se veía tan tierna así...

-Aparte de muy guapa-dijo en broma Lucy, mientras reía y le sacaba la lengua a Edmun.

-Me pueden decir Eli, no me gusta mucho mi nombre-dijo un tanto tímida, yo estaba detrás de ella, al voltearse. Quedamos frente a frente...su sonrojo aumentó mas aun.

-Bienvenida a casa, mileydi-le di un beso en su mano y otro en su mejilla, mientras que ella me regalaba una hermosa sonrisa, Caspian, levanto las cejas divertido y mis hermanas se miraban entre ellas, mientras que Edmun ponía sus ojos en blanco.

Ella soltó mi mano y se dirigió al piano, se sentó y puso sus manos en el instrumento, sin llegar a tocarlo...

-Quien toca aquí, Caspian?-pregunto, concentrada en ver las canciones que estaban ahí.

-Mama lo hacia-su voz fue un susurro-esas letras las escribió ella, nadie a tocado en años-ella lo miro sorprendida, mientras que comenzaba a tocar una melodía, hermosa, como ella, me quede embobado, mirándole hasta que termino, escuche como Lucy aplaudió y corría hacia ella, sacaba su celular y le halagaba diciéndole que le tendría que enseñar a tocar, ya que ella nunca había aprendido

-¡Es genial! Ya veraz que no te arrepentirás-Nunca había visto a Lucy así, tan entusiasta por tocar el piano.

-No creo-dijo Susan, al acercarse y mirar a Lucy-Si lo vas a hacer, deberás comprometerte, no lo puedes dejar Lucy-le dijo Susan y Eli negó.

-La música es una pasión, debes aprender a conectarte con ella, así te gustara mas-era la primera vez que le escuchaba, hablar tan segura y confiada de lo que decía, aparte de tan claro...y la verdad, me encanto su voz parecía celestial...

-A eres apasionada por la música-asegure, mientras me acercaba y le miraba directamente a los ojos, ella quito la mirada huyendo de la mía y la puso en Lucy.

-Si, la verdad me gusta bastante-me contesto, tímida de nuevo, era algo extraño.

-Genial-conteste, tratando de buscar aquellos bellos ojos pero ella, seguía mirando a mi hermana...

Ella sonrió divertida, luego suspiro y nuestros ojos se volvieron a encontrar, cada vez que eso pasaba ella se sonrojaba y yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo bella que se veía así...

Al llegar el final del día, Aslan, dijo que había sido un día pesado que lo mejor para todos seria descansar...

-¡Podes dormir, en mi habitación!-chillo Lucy, estaba temerosa de que Aslan se fuera.

El rió y acepto, Eli...mi bella Eli, se despidió de beso en la mejilla de todos, dejándome de último a mí, me sorprendió mucho su diferencia conmigo, su sonrojo brotaba cada vez que se acercaba...

-Que sueñes bien-me susurro antes de depositar un suave beso en mi mejilla, luego se alejo, despidiéndose de Aslan, para subir las escaleras y perderse al doblar en el segundo piso...

Nos despedimos también y cada uno se fue a su respectiva habitación, al acostarme no podía dormir y cuando lo logre, mi mente viajo, hacia una de las Islas de Narnia, en donde se encontraba Eli, sus ojos, me miraban tímidos, su sonrojo, me hacia querer acariciarle las mejillas, y sus labios rojos me hacían querer besarle, hasta el cansancio...No sabia que me pasaba, simplemente entendía que, aquella chica me había cautivado...

He arreglado las faltas, lo siento chicas es que lo habia escrito en mi celular...y el teclado no cuenta con la ñ ni con ¿ xDDDDD bueno espero os gusten


	4. Dime algo sobre ti Elizabeth pov

_****__Los personajes no me pertenecen son del escrito de Las Crónicas de Narnia, a mi solo me pertenece la trama, por lo que se requiere mi permiso para poder hacer con ella lo que sea...No al plagio_

* * *

_Tell me about yourself first part_

Esa noche no pude dormir bien, tenia miedo de volver a despertar en aquella horrenda cueva sin nadie a mi alrededor pero claro no fue así cuando me levante ya decidida porque no podía reconciliar mas el sueño estaba en la alcoba que me había dado mi hermano, claro Caspian había prometido que la decoraríamos un poco a mi manera pero por el momento estaba simplemente perfecta, luego de tomar un baño caliente que mi nueva nana me preparo y que me ayudaran a vestir en un nuevo vestido que seguramente mi hermano me mando a comprar, decidí bajar para ver si alguien ya se había levantado o por el estilo. Me sorprendió el echo de simplemente ver a Aslan sentado frente al fuego de la chimenea, no me importo me senté a su lado acariciándolo un poco, su pelaje siempre era suave al tacto.

— ¿Qué no deberías estar dormida, a como todos? — negué a lo que dijo y me encogí un poco de hombros.

— Supongamos que simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, después de todo lo que ha pasado — comente un tanto bajo, Aslan ladeo su melena un poco.

— Comprendo, pero debes saber que no todo se queda aquí, no podemos bajar las guardias en ningún momento — fue todo lo que me dijo, no me dio tiempo en preguntar mas porque en este momento escuche el sonido de la voz de Edmund llamándonos desde el ultimo escalón — Parece que todos están madrugando hoy — comento Aslan a lo que Edmund y yo reímos un poco.

— No podía dormir, a veces tengo pesadillas con la bruja blanca…tengo miedo de que alguna vez vuelva — los mire algo confundida no sabia nada sobre ninguna bruja blanca — A como sabrás Caspian y Peter casi la traen de vuelta por error….

— Lo se, Caspian me ha contado esa historia, pero simplemente no temas mientras que estemos todos unidos, la bruja no volverá — seguí acariciando un poco el pelaje de Aslan no sabia muy bien si preguntar o no sobre lo que hablaban.

— Oye, Eli — me llamo Edmund lo mire esperando a que continuara hablando — Creo que le gustas a mi hermano, pero Shhh no le digas si no me torturara de por vida — fruncí el ceño ante eso y me reí un poquito, pero que babadas decía este niño.

Las charlas que manteníamos los tres eran breves y algo sin sentido al ser franca al parecer ninguno estaba con ánimos de tocar temas profundos sobre lo que había pasado hace un tiempo o sobre mi pasado. Me preguntaba donde se habían ido aquellos castores que me habían hablando y guiado hasta donde estoy ahora pero claro mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos con la llamada a comer, al parecer habíamos charlado por horas y era hora de que todos nos sentáramos a desayunar incluso Aslan comería con nosotros. Él gran rey Peter se sentó al final de la mesa y sus hermanos a su derecha, lo que me puso nerviosa fue el echo de que mi asiento había quedado a uno de sus lados por lo que le podía mirar de reojo.

— Supongo que será la primera comida que tenemos todos juntos como familia, sin tener que preocuparnos de nada — comenzó a decir Susan tomando un poco de su jugo de naranja, me gustaba aquello y puedo decir que me podía llegar a acostumbrar.

— Susan, ¿crees querer acompañarme a montar a caballo cuando terminemos de comer? — era muy observadora y por la forma que mi hermano miraba a Susan podía decir que había amor de por medio y claro se notaba que ella también estaba interesada en el, ella simplemente asintió y se sonrojo un poco haciendo que Lucy riera un poco ante la cara de asco que Edmund ponía.

— Al parecer eso nos deja solo a nosotros, seguramente que encontraremos algo con que entretenernos — comento Lucy emocionada, podía decir que amaba a esa niña era como una hermana para mi y apenas la conocía de hace unos días — Aparte aun quiero las lecciones de piano… — Sus fue interrumpida por su hermano.

— En realidad me pregunto si te molesta si te robo por unas cuantas horas a Eli, claro si ella misma me lo permite — mi mirada se topo con aquellos ojos claros que me miraban fijos y por alguna razón enviaba escalofríos a todo mi cuerpo.

— Claro, aunque no se que quieras hacer conmigo, soy algo aburrida — comente quitando la mirada porque sentía como que aquellos ojos penetrantes pudieran verme hasta el alma.

— Bueno entonces somos solo tu, Aslan y yo — comento Edmund riéndose un poco ante como se había dividido el día en menos de unos segundos.

Al terminar de comer me dirigí a mi recamara para poder refrescarme un poco, no tenia ni idea que querría hacer Peter conmigo pero en fin sin hacerlo esperar mas baje, encontrándolo sentado hablando con Aslan sobre puedo decir algo importante debido a la concentración de ambos. Al notar mi presencia Peter asintió y me ofreció su mano la que acepte sin pensarlo mucho.

¿Se puede saber a donde vamos? — pregunte algo curiosa.

— Es una sorpresa supongo, espero no te asusten los caballos — levante una ceja pero igual lo seguí fuera de la casa hasta donde estaba su caballo, obviamente no sabia montar y parecía que el sabia algo sobre eso por lo que me monto con él — Sujétate bien no creo que tu hermano se alegre si algo te llega a pasar — eso hizo que lo abrazara un poco mas recostando mi mejilla en su espalda recta, sin avisarme comenzamos a andar por el bosque era difícil de ver todo el esplendor de la naturaleza ya que Peter iba algo rápido, no tenia ni idea donde me llevaba pero suponía que íbamos a ir a algún lugar importante para el.

— Aquí — murmuro a lo que asentí, me ayudo a bajar del caballo, no sabía exactamente que tan lejos estábamos de casa o de la civilización.

— ¿Dónde estamos? — pregunte un poco confundida habían un poco de ruinas y otros cerca.

— Esto era la mesa de piedra, fue en donde sacrificaron a Aslan la primera vez que vinimos y resucito… supongo que es muy leal e inocente a nuestra Narnia — comento mientras yo tocaba la piedra que estaba totalmente destruida a la mitad.

— ¿Por qué me has traído aquí? — pregunte pensativa no sabia que tenia que ver yo con esto o el lugar.

— Solamente quería tener un lugar que compartir contigo, estoy seguro que tu hermano no sabe nada de esto, aparte quería conocerte mejor Eli…dime ¿Cómo es eso de que estuviste encerrada por tanto tiempo? — suspire un poco, sabia que en algún momento esa charla tenia que llegar pero no me sentía tan preparada para tener que contarlo todo porque ni yo misma sabia mucho

— No se mucho, lo único que se es que cuando Caspian toco el cuerno de tu hermana me libero de ahí, no fue agradable salir en especial por la guerra que había en ese momento, pude haber saliendo herida si no hubiera sido por los castores — por un momento me sentí importante como si le importara a alguien en ese instante.

— Supongo que aun estas algo confundida — susurro a lo que simplemente asentí, confundida y un tanto dolida, había guardado mucho dolor desde que tenia memoria y entendí que estaba atrapada en una cueva sin salida…No sabia como sabia leer o como aprendí a hablar simplemente estaba ahí desde que tenia memoria, sin darme cuenta sentí como una lagrima se resbalaba por mi mejilla y era atrapada a la mitad del camino por Peter.

— Lo siento, parece que es un tema delicado, no me quise intrometer — susurro a lo que simplemente asentí mirándole fijamente por unos minutos.

Luego de ese incomodo momento, todo mejoro un poco corrimos por un rato jugando al escondite aunque la mayoría del tiempo Peter me encontraba y me abrazaba por la cintura, no podía evitar que cada vez que lo hiciera mi corazón se desbocara, aunque por otro lado mi mente no dejaba de decirme que algo malo iba a pasar y que sobre todo tenia que ver la Bruja Blanca.


End file.
